Homesick: Struggle
by jacobcheetham
Summary: Naruto is taken in by Orochimaru at a young and trained to become a lethal killer but what happens when he returns to his birth place and a battle begins inside him. Should he help Orochimaru or the one he saw as family, the Hokage? NaruXHinaXTayuyaXSakur
1. Chapter 1

**Sum:**Naruto is taken in by Orochimaru at a young and trained to become a lethal killer but what happens when he returns to his birth place and a battle begins inside him. Should he help Orochimaru or the one he saw as family, the Hokage?

**I don't own Naruto**

**Author:Jacob cheetham**

**Author's notes:I hope this story does well and I do hope you enjoy it please review**

Homesick:Struggle

A child no more then 5 was curled up in a ball passed out on the floor of an alley way, his blonde spiky hair soaked in blood. The child was one Naruto Uzamaki the container of the 9 tailed beast Kyuubi .The boy had gone out of his apartment for his birthday which was the same data as the defeat of the 9 tailed fox and decided to join in with the festival .However some drunken villagers thought it was their duty to finish what the 4th started and attack the helpless boy who they saw as the demon it self and not the vessel, leaving him for dead in a dark alley.

As fate would have it a missing-nin of the leaf had taken an interested in the boy, not for what lay inside the boy but for how the boy could become a powerful asset to him. This missing-nin was no more then the legendary sannin Orochimaru, he looked down at the boy and smiled at how the child could hep him accomplish his goal .The fact that the villagers battered and chased the child would help him persuade the young one to leave the village and go with him and also he could use it so the child would end up hating the village.

He knew the child could be the strongest shinobi in the world if he himself trained the boy .The boy would mostly be a prodigy in Orochimaru's new sound village while if he stayed in the leaf his abilities would most likely fade away and the blonde would become a hyperactive blonde with no brains. Orochimaru thought about it for a few more seconds and summed up whether or not he should take the child, knowing who his parents were and what he contained, the snake sannin decided to take the boy with him.

Bending down the snake looking man scooped up the child and set off towards the hidden village of sound in the rice country .After getting out of the hidden leaf undetected, the snake look at the sleeping Naruto and smiled, jumping into the forest Orochimaru promised the next time he showed up in his old village he would destroy it with Naruto at his side.

At Orochimaru's base

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a room the he wasn't familiar with, it was pretty much plan in had a desk near the door and a closet next to the bed .Naruto quickly pulled the covers back and jumped out of bed, heading towards the door to take a look out side .Naruto placed his hand on the door and suddenly the door flew open knocking the blonde on to his bum.

A snake looking man appeared in the door way, Orochimaru look down at the boy and noticed that he just knocked the boy over. Walking over he picked the blonde child up and dusted him off, looking at Naruto he smirked the child look so innocent but by the time he was done with him, the child would be nothing then an emotionless killing machine.

"Naruto-kun, the Hokage has asked me to take you away from the village so that you'll be safe from the villagers and also train you as a shinobi, oh my name's Orochimaru "the snake said

"Yayy I always wanted to be a ninja but will I get to go back to the village?" asked the blonde worried about not being able to see the old man again

"After a few years of training we will return to the village and pay the Hokage a very special visit." Said the snake sannin, while laughing to himself.

"Now Naruto-kun I suggest you rest because tomorrow we will begin your training with 5 other children who have people hurt them, just like the villagers hurt you "said the snake

"Oh like friends, I never had friends before "said the blonde in a depressed tone.

"Well you will have now; right I'll send someone one with some clean clothes and food because these rags won't to do for a shinobi."Said the sannin while leaving the room watching, the blonde climb back into his bed.

The next day

Naruto was woken up by the snake sannin nudging him gently; the blonde opened his eyes to and sat up straight the turned to Orochimaru.

"What time is it Orochimaru-san" Naruto yawned

"It is 6 in the morning it's time for training Naruto-kun ,your new clothes are on the desk and so is your breakfast .You need to hurry up your teammates are waiting for you. "Said the snake like man

After stuffing his face with his breakfast and washing up, Naruto quickly changed into his new clothes which were a plain grey top and a pair of ¾ length black pants. Rushing out the door Naruto looked around and saw the black haired man leaning against the wall biting his nails.

"Already I see lets go meet your new teammates "Orochimaru said looking at the boy with an evil smile while watching him jump for joy.Appering at the training ground Naruto saw 5 other children in front of him waiting and all wearing the same clothing as him.

The blonde sat down next to the other children while the snake sannin took to the front of the group and cleared his voice.

"Now I want all of you children to stand in a line and one by one introduce yourselves to your new teammates, for example your name, your likes, dislikes and your dreams. You start."Said the snake pointing to the boy who was furriest away from Naruto.

The boy had white hair and had two red ovals on his fore head and also having two other red markings under his eyes. The boy looked at the snake sannin and nodded

"My name is Kaguya Kimimaro; I am originally from the hidden village of the mist, my likes are helping Orochimaru –Sama succeed in his goal and I also love too fight. My dislikes are people of the mist because they attack people with blood limits and anyone who stands in the way of Orochimaru-Sama.I also posses a blood limit which allows me to manipulate my bones."

"Well done Kimimaro, now you "spoke the snake pointing at the rather fat kid, signalling him to go next.

The boy next to the Kaguya was rather on the heavy side, he had ginger hair but not a lot of it .His hair was cut along the top with only a bit sticking upwards and some behind his ears. Around his neck was a chain with 9 small bits of mental dangling down with small green bends in between them.

"My name is Jiroubou Juu (Juu means heavy or pile up) I am from the earth country, my likes are food and Orochimaru-Sama. My dislikes are ill mannered people and those who bully weak people, my dreams are to open a sumo training company and helping Orochimaru-sama in his plans."Jiroubou said

The snake sannin then look at the girl beside the ginger headed boy and nodded for her to start .The girl had natural red hair and the deepest chocolate eyes you could ever see and she also had a flute attached to her hip. However by the looks of things she was the only female in the group.

"My name is Tayuya Choko (Choko means chocolate) I am from the Lighting country; my likes are music, playing my flute and Orochimaru-Sama for saving me. My dislikes are people who have bad taste in music and prevents, my dreams are to become the best genjutsu user in the shinobi nations and too help Orochimaru achieve his goal. "Said the red

Next was a boy which look like he had two heads, he had long grey hair .The hair covered his left eye and he had tanned skin.

"My name is Ukon, my brother Sakon lives inside me it is our kekkei genkai; we are from the wind country. My likes are fighting and killing, I dislike my brother and anyone who dares anger Orochimaru-sama. My dreams are to find a way to free my self from my brother. Said Ukon while his brother snorted at the last part and went back to sleep. In Naruto's mind Ukon was dangerous he made a mental note to avoid the twins.

Next was a boy with six arms, the boy had black hair that was tied up at the end giving him a pine apple look and tanned skin.

"My name is Kidoumaru spider; I am from the claw country, my likes are spiders and playing with people. My dislikes are flies and people who spoil fun and my dream is to become well known in the shinobi world and help Orochimaru accomplish his dream."

Finally it was Naruto's turn, he didn't have a insight of the sannin dream so how was he suppose to help towards it .He had just meet Orochimaru no more then a day ago so he decided to follow suit.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki; I am from the village hidden in the leaves, my likes are ramen, training, the old man and helping Orochimaru with his goal. I dislike are the 3 minutes to make ramen ,the villagers and people who think there better then every one else and my dream is to become the most powerful ninja ever."Said the blonde pumping his fist into the air, making the others look at him as tho he was crazy.

Clapping his hands the snake sannin gave the group a smirk and cleared his voice "Now you will begin your training now for preparation for the chunin exams in 8 years the 3 which are strongest of the group will get to go."This caused the children to shoot looks at each other apart from Naruto who stood there listening intensely.

"Now I am not saying these 8 years are going to be easy but some of you will struggle; now we start. From now on you call me sensei, I will train all of you to use your skills to the best you can. Now start and give me 50 now. Orochimaru said with more commanded in his voice, he looked at the children who were struggling and sighed it was going to be a long 8 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 years later; outside the village hidden in the leaves

"Names please and what are your intentions in the village?"Said a guard looking, at the 4 foreign ninjas.

"Tayuya Choko from the sound village. Here to take part in the up coming chunin exams. "The redhead said with a scowl upon her face, the guard the turned to the next person.

"Kimimaro Kaguya also from the sound village and to take part in the chunin exams" "Kimimaro said in a monotone voice and had an unreadable look on his face.

"My name is Nan Maru (Nan means south and Maru means boy name) here to look after my genin team during the time of the chunin exams and this boy to my right is Uza Naruto, he's mute. "Spoke their sensei, which if you looked closely at had a resemblance to the snake sannin.

"Enjoy your stay and I hope you do well in the exams "grumbled the guard not taking his eye's of his pad while filling in their details, nodding the 4 walked into the hidden village.

As they walked in with their sensei leading the group, all of them were looking around their surroundings and taking them in. Over the years the three students of Orochimaru had changed drastically, from left to right was Tayuya, Kimimaro and finally Naruto.

First was Tayuya, the redhead was wearing a pair of black shorts which came down just above her knees and her Kunai pouch strap to her right thigh. Also she was wearing a fake chunin jacket with no shoulder pads or pockets (Think of Kin's) and had a wrapped up object attached to her back. Most of the men population of the sound thought the young redhead was beautiful but she didn't really care, the one she wanted was the one who paid no attention to her and that was Naruto.

Tayuya didn't just change in just her appearance but also as a Shinobi, over the past 8 years her talents leaned over to Genjutsu because of her talent in the field she had earned the nickname the nightmare bringer from her female comrades in the sound. However genjutsu wasn't her only specialty, she also had a skill in Taijutsu but it would never be as good as her teammate beside her and she knew barely any Jutsus.

Kimimaro was wearing a battle grey robe with the symbol yin and yang on it, with that he had a purple like rope which was around his waist and wearing black pants and sandals(Like his clothes in the anime).

The bone user had improved greatly to which extent he was being considered as Orochimaru's next vessel. Also he had become the sound 6 second commander and was the first to receive a curse seal from the snake sannin .Kimimaro developed Taijutsu which was joined with his blood limit making him lethal in hand to hand combat and also was trained in the art of the sword . However the Kaguya didn't not know any ninjutsu or genjutsu, but what ever Tayuya and Kimimaro lacked their blonde panther made up for with his skill.

The blonde had changed the most out of the group that was formed by Orochimaru 8 years ago. No one from the village hidden in the leaves would notice it was their container who they thought was long dead. Naruto looks had changed completely; his hair was now longer and wilder stopping at his shoulder blades also his hair covered his soulless eyes and he had a crimson mask which covered his chin up to his ears (Think Kakashi). He wore Anbu like clothing; a grey jacket and a pair of black cargo pants however he had no foot wear on apart from bandages which covered his feet and also had some on his fore arms.

Not only had Naruto's looks had changed but all so his personality changed as well .He was not the over hyperactive knuckle head child anymore now he was a shell of his former self and when it came to it a ruthless killer. Over the years the harsh training and killing turned Naruto in to a soulless life form saying as little as possible and showing as little emotions as well.

Naruto was now head of the sound 6 and if not for the Kyuubi Orochimaru would have gladly taken over his body. The blonde's was already at high chunin level his skills were wide and specialized in many different fields such as Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and seals .The snake sannin was so impressed with the young boys power he had given Naruto a more powerful cruse mark then the earth seal which Kimimaro had ,this was the heaven seal.

Their sensei turned to his team and looked at them smirked inwardly at how well his master had raised a couple of children into full blown killing machines who would do anything at his commanded. He then made sure no leaf ninjas were in sight and then walk in front of his team and walked in to a dark alley with his students in tow. Clearing his throat to gain their attention

"Now I am going to meet Orochimaru-sama and the Kazekage, meet back at the hotel Leaves in the tea by midnight if your not there by then you're in trouble and don't attract anyone's attention."He looked at his students and they all nod and the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

However it was the teacher not the students that attracted attention to them by leading his team into an alley when an Anbu was passing. The Anbu had landed on the roof tops above the alley and heard everything quickly taking down the information he was given also noting down what the 4 look like before speeding towards the Hokage's tower.

Naruto's head darted towards were the Anbu was a movement ago but saw nothing, the blonde turned away before Kimimaro asked him a question

"Just exactly think your going?"

"If anyone is going to ask questions around here it's me get that straight and secondly I need time by myself I am sick off you dickheads"Naruto tone was harsh and made his 2 teammates take a step back before Naruto step out of the alley.

Kimimaro turned to Tayuya and they both signed, they knew how good Naruto was when he was on your side but you still had to be careful not to piss him off. They both headed out of the alley and went their separate ways.

As the blonde turned into a street as he was looking for a place to get a bit of peace, he was heading for the Hokage monument as he thought there would be no one there as he turned into a street he noticed the commotion that was happening.

From what the masked boy was seeing was 6 people involved well 8 if he counted the 2 that were hiding in a tree. There were two children possibly academy students, one was a girl she had a pair of goggles on her had and her red hair was in pony tails .Next to her was a young boy with a snotty nose who had glasses and was wearing the same pair of goggles as the girl beside him.

The two goggle wearing children were behind a pink haired Kunoichi wearing a red battle dress ,from the angle the container was at he thought the girl looked quiet beautiful even if she did have a large forehead but it wasn't like him to ambit it .Heck he liked his redhead teammate but he has never once spoke about it .

The person the pink haired girl was screaming at was what look to be a sand ninja in a cat suit with purple make-up on his face and something quiet large strapped to his back. He had a young boy by the collar and he had his fist raised, the boy was wearing the same goggles as the two children next to the older girl.

Behind the boy in the cat suit was a girl with a large object on her back. She had blonde hair in 4 ponytails and was wearing a skirt and a top. Naruto attention was pulled away from the ponytail girl towards the pinkie who was now shouting as hard as she could, the reason for this was because the cat suit boy was pulling his fist back to sock the little boy one.

A feeling came over the sound shinobi as he was watching the young boy about to be smashed in the face, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time the need to help someone. The blonde tried to suppress the feeling but the more he tired the more it grew and grew, as he watched the sand ninja's fist grew closer and closer to the boy face Naruto gave into the powerful urge he was feeling.

With a burst of speed that would match Rock lees without his weights, Naruto shot from where he was to where the makeup boy was in a blink of an eye. Lucky the blonde had intercepted the sand boys punch; putting force into his grip on the bully, the masked boy broke the bullyboy's hand with a sickening crack causing him to drop the little kid on his bum and dropping to one knee.

As the little kid ran behind the pink haired girl, the two boys; the blonde and the make up decided to have a staring competition before Naruto turned his head towards the tree that was hanging over the fence of the street.

"I know you two are there, so you might as well stop hiding". Spoke Naruto in a hollow voice

At this point inner Sakura was having a fit at how smart and strong this stranger was' He's soo hot he's better then Saskue.We should defiantly ask him for a date after'.Sakura just smiled to her inner self in an agreed.

Suddenly there was swirl of sand which made everyone shield their eyes apart from the masked blonde, when the sands died down it revealed a boy who was hanging upside down on a tree branch. The boy had deep red hair with the kanji for love craved into his head also the boy had deep dark rings around, showing that the boy had a sleeping problem. The boy was dressed in black pants 

and t-shirt with black sandals, he also had a white scarf around his waist with a brown material going over his shoulder, the strap was attached to a ground on the boy's back.

Across from the red haired boy on the same tree was a black haired boy with a chicken bum's hair style. The raven was wearing navy blue top with the Uchiha symbol on the back with white shorts and wrappings around his legs and arms.

The fox, the racoon and the raven got themselves into a staring contest, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife also the KI that was coming off the three made the three youngest run off and the 3 genins to freeze.

The tension was finally broken when the redhead turned to the blonde girl and the boy in the cat suit.

"Kankurou, you are a disgraces to the sand now get back to the hotel now and you too sister and Temari make sure our foolish brother gets his hand seen to". Spoke the boy in a monotone voice causing the girl called Temari, Kankurou and the unnamed pink girl to shiver.

All the siblings of the red head could say was "Hai Gaara "before dashing off away from their younger brother.Garra the turned his attention to the blonde and spoke again in his monotone voice

"I am Gaara of the desert, it's a pleasure meeting someone as strong as I am and your name is?"

"Naruto Uza I look forward to fighting you Gaara ,as I do you Sasuke Uchiha "With that Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand while Sasuke hopped down from the tree and disappeared leaving just him and the pink haired girl.

There was something starting to piss of Naruto it was his feelings, before he came back to the leaf he was in perfect control of his emotions and now they were all over the place however at least he didn't have the feeling of something missing in his life .Ever since the blonde left his home he had a weird feeling that something was missing from his life, he now knew what that was and maybe after helping Orochimaru he'd return to his birth place.

Looking at the still shaken up girl, the blonde took a step for ward and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her an eye smile before speaking.

"You okay?"

"Erm yes thank you for helping me Naruto-san, my names Sakura Haruno "Sakura smiled getting over her shock

"It's nice to meet you Sakura –san, I hope you're taking part in the upcoming exams I look forward to seeing more of you. Naruto wink while walking away causing the Sakura to blush

"Wait I was wondering would you like to go on a date sometime?"The pink asked

"If I get into the final of the chunin exams then sure thing, it's a date".Naruto said looking over his shoulder and disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Leaving the girl in yet another sate of shock' He's hot, smart, strong, mysterious and kind, he's prefect and way better then Sasuke .I'll defiantly make it to the third round to show him I am not just a pretty face'. The pink said mentally while walking away.

Few hours later Naruto was sitting on the top of the Hokage monument thinking about what he should do after he helped his master reach his goal. The snake sannin had told Naruto he wanted to find the secret of immortality and the blonde had heard his teacher was close to it.

However Naruto wasn't aware that he was being watched by the leader of the village, the Hokage. Looking at the young masked boy the third couldn't help but feel he had meant the boy before looking into the boys eyes, he suddenly remembered who the boy was.

Appearing in front of the boy the third saw hope pass in to the boys soulless eyes and smiled.

Naruto quickly dashed along the rooftops to get to the hotel he was told to meet at .He was late after chatting with the old man, they had talk about several things ;the chunin exams, the sound village and the teams who were partaking in the exams. Naruto knew that the third knew who he was but neither of them could say it; Naruto was just happy seeing the old man again.

Quickly running in to the hotel and making a dash upstairs Naruto walked pass the door that Orochimaru and the wind shadow were having a meeting in when he heard something that would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am thinking of swaping Sakura for Anko because I can't work with the pinkhead girl.Also please I am pleading with you please review thank you for alerts and faves.Sorry if there are grammer problems.I don't own Naruto,I just want his body.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"After this the old man will be dead and Kohan with be flatted", the snake man laughed in his insane voice.

Naruto's eye swelled up in hate, he was angry no angry wasn't the word right now for how he was feeling .The man he saw as a father-figure had lied to him and betrayed his trust ,there was no way he was going to let him get away with it.

The blonde was snapped out of his rage when he saw the door handle turn; he had no time to make it to his room in time so he did the second best thing. As the door opened; the Kazekage step out of the room with his blue and white robes and also his hat, the man look to be shaking his partner in crimes hand. The young Shinobi signed in relief as he watched the wind-shadow walk down the stairs, quickly jumping down from above the door frame, Naruto made a mad dash for an exit.

After running out of the hotel in a state of panic and headed towards the Hokage tower but decided against it and instead headed to the training ground to burn some anger. Naruto didn't know the city that well and ended up out side the forest of death. Naruto's senses picked up on someone behind him turning around he growled

"You know it's not wise to follow people, now go before I kill you"

A young woman stepped out of the shadows with a scowl on her face. The young woman had purple hair which was tied at the back stuck up while the rest hung over her forehead protector and grey eyes .The woman rather had no idea that her clothing were too revealing or she knew and just didn't care, the Kunoichi was wearing a fishnet top with a tanned jacket and wearing the same colour skirt with fishnet shorts and also with shin protectors.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Bart I am Mitarashi Anko "Anko hiss at the blonde

"I was heading to the Hokage tower but I got lost, why were you following me?"Viscously growled the young boy.

"I was passing, you look interesting but why would you want to go to the Hokage tower? I mean you are a foreign ninja after all surely you'd ask your teacher if there was any problems. Said the purple haired woman with lust and playfulness in her voice

"None of your business now beat it or have you got something that's worth my time". Snarled the fox boy

"Oh there's a few things we could do that would be worth your time but how about if I beat you in a fight you tell me why you want to see the Hokage and also you remove your mask .If you win I'll take you to the tower myself, deal? Asked the purple haired girl

All the container did was nod and took his stance; he was on fours with his arms crossing each other while Anko stood with her right arm out straight and her palm open and her other arm was placed under her ribs. The woman nodded for them to start, with a bat off an eye lid Naruto ran forward on all fours while his opponent just stayed where she was.

As the blonde reached his foe, he quickly planted his left hand on the floor and swung his right arm which was open ready to slash the girl with his claws ,however as Anko prepared to block by placing her hands in a x position across her chest and face but something surprised her.

Instead of attacking her, he fake it and placed his right on the ground and with both feet kicked her in the gut sending her flying into the air.Disappaering the blonde then reappeared behind the woman, gripping Anko's shoulder with his claw Naruto swung himself round and smashed her in the face with his fist sending her crashing back down to earth.

Picking herself up Anko was smirking at the blonde who had gotten back into his stance, licking her lips and decided to ask the boy some questions but in a more forceful way running some seals Anko shouted out her jutsu.

"Shadow snake hand "suddenly five snakes shot from the snake mistress's sleeve, the blonde frozen still from the fact that this woman could use one of Orochimaru's jutsus. Just as the fox boy unfroze it was too late the 5 snakes had already wrapped themselves around him, two had hold of his arm while the other two had hold of his legs and the final one around his neck.

"I didn't know a genin could be capable of such a deadly taijutsu style, I mean boy if you were a bit older I screw you right here and now but I think its time that mask come off so I can give you a kiss. "The snake woman wink at Naruto, the blonde blushed but shook his head and laughed she was about to ask him what he was laughing at until it was too late.

Her opponent had gripped the snakes on his arms and pulled them up with her along with them, pulling them towards him Naruto slashed his claw into Anko's face however instead of blood coming from the wound it was in fact mud .The mud clone melted leaving Naruto looking for the real one, when he finally figured out where she was it was too late.

"Inner Decapitation jutsu**"**

Suddenly Naruto felt a hand wrap around his leg and felt his whole body being pulled down: until the pulling stop just as his head was about go under. Looking around Naruto saw one leg at either side of him, looking up he was in for the shock of his life. As the blonde looked up he was sent into a crazed blushing state, what he was looking at a see through fish net shorts and from where he was looking he saw her womanhood and nearly passed out.

"Bet you liked that gaki; now let's see what is under this mask ".Said Anko kneeing down and removing the mask from his face, her eyes widen at who it was.

"It can't be you're dead" said the snake nearly on the verge of tears.

In Orochimaru's room

Orochimaru was sitting in his office filling in his paper work and orders for the upcoming invasion but what had his mind on the most was dealing out punishment to one of his sound Nins, the snake was quickly thrown from his thoughts at the sound of knocking on his hotel door.

"Come in" shouted Orochimaru not taking his eyes of the piece of paper he was reading .Naruto's team Sensei walked in and bowed before the Snake sannin.

"Sir there is a problem, concerning Naruto" said Nan

"What about my student?" Asked the snake

"Sir I had told the team to met back here at midnight however Tayuya and Kimimaro have done while Naruto 's location is still unknown "said Nan not realizing that he was pissing of his master by being bitchy.

"Nan please take a sit while we discuss Naruto-kun's punishment" ,Orochimaru said while still signing papers .Nan had a smirk plastered across his face the truth was he always hated Naruto for taking his place as Orochimaru's right hand man.

However as he sat down in a chair the smirk was wiped of his face when snakes appeared and wrapped around his neck, arms and legs. As the man struggled the snake tightened themselves around his wrist and snapping them causing the man to scream.

"Scream all you want I put up a sound wall when you came in. I am sick of your bitching about Naruto all you do is moan how he took your place as my student but the thing is you would of never bin my student, the reason why is because your weak. I am already pissed at you for fucking up by letting an Anbu hear that I was in the village" hissed Orochimaru.

"I am sorry sir please I won't do it again, I promise" pleaded Nan

"I know you won't because I'll see personally that you don't screw up again" the Otokage said nodding to the snake that was wrapped around the man's neck.

"Thank y..." Just before Nan finished his sentence the snake around his throat crushed his wind pipe killing him.

"Now get rid of the body" Orochimaru order while the snakes started devouring the dead man's body.

With Naruto

"Naruto it is you, here let me get you out of there" said Anko with concern in her voice while she dug the blonde out of the ground and dusted him off but as she went to ruff the boy's hair he did something that shock her.

Naruto gripped her wrist and shoved it away from him while placing his mask back onto his face. He shot a glare at the snake mistress and walked away however Anko had other ideas.

"Wait Naruto-kun don't you remember me?"

"I am sure I'd remember some psycho bitch like you "snarled the youth while looking over shoulder at the woman. Anko lost it jumping Naruto and wrestling the blonde to the floor, pinning him down she removed his mask and started to lay her fist into his face continuously.

"Don't you remember me fox-Chan?" Asked a sobbing Anko still hitting the blonde's now bloody face.

As the snake mistress used the pet name Naruto was thrown into his mind, looking straight ahead the fox boy saw a door with the word memoires written on it at the end of the corridor. Walking into the room Naruto saw widescreens all around the room and at the centre was a stand with a blue light descending.Steping into the blue light the screens switched on showing a baby Naruto being looked after by Anko, she was helping eat,walk,talk and clothing him.

Naruto then was thrown back outside of his mind where the snake mistress was about to punch him again, until he stopped her by saying

"Anko-Chan, why did you leave me?"

Anko pushed herself up and gripped the blonde and pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear

"I never wanted to leave you, the council said they hang you if I didn't but I tried my hardest to look out for you I am so sorry ".Pushing her away Naruto look at her straight in the eye and did something unexpected, he locked lips with hers and entered her mouth exploring, tasting and enjoying her, after a few minutes they broke apart.

"It seems you have grown up but I need to know why want to see the old man?" asked the snake

"It's about Orochimaru".


	4. Chapter 4

THis is who the herman is going to be Anko ,Hinata, Tayuya and Sakura there will be yuri and lemons later on but keep reviewing please

* * *

Chapter 4

The third had listen to what Naruto had said, he had heard from one of his Anbu about Orochimaru being back in the village however he had his doubts .But after hearing the blonde tell him of what his former pupil's plan was the third was definitely going to take action and put a end to the Snake sannin's plans .

Looking at the blonde the old man smiled he was glad that his former colleague's son had not lost his will of fire. Ever since the container leant who the Hokage was he had gone shouting out claiming he was going to be the greatest one of them all, the old man had missed the boy it had left a hole in his heart when he went missing but he was glad he was back.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request I would like to act as a undercover spy for leaf "asked the blonde he was a lot more polite now then when he was younger, he wanted to help the Hokage .The Hokage, Anko and Tayuya were the only people he really cared about the rest rather ignored him, hated him or just plain out feared him.

"Naruto-kun I don't know, what makes me hesitant is the fact you bare a curse mark "answered the third. It wasn't that he didn't trust the blonde it was because he was unsure what how much control Orochimaru had over the boy.

"Orochimaru has no control over me what so ever" said Naruto making his case , when the blonde went into a near death experience to posses the second stage of the curse seal he was sent to his mind where he meet the fox. However instead of Orochimaru containing control over him, the fox simply over ran the seal with its charka replacing the snake's and causing Naruto to have freedom and his second stage made him look more like a fox.

"I trust you so I'll agree any information you find you will report to Anko in the forest of death, it's to risky to keep coming here someone will bound to catch wind of you."The Hokage knew the blonde trusted the snake mistress; after all she had spent most of his early life looking after him. The old man had put the two together by having Anko look after him, he did it because the two had suffered because of something that they couldn't control and they both needed someone to love.

"Thank you I should beheading back now "said the blonde and as he was about to leave the room, the snake woman gripped him into a bone crushing hug and kissed him on the forehead before putting her hand on his mask and pulling it off to give him a good luck kiss.

"You be careful you hear me, the man's dangerous I don't know what I do if I lost you a second time."Even tho Anko showed how much she loved the blonde, she would never ambit it but she would do anything for him.

"Can I ask Naruto what your response will be when Orochimaru asks you where you been?"Asked the Sandaime was worrying that his ex-pupil would find out about Naruto betraying him and it resulted in the snake killing the fox container.

"I'll say I was training he's always happy to hear that I am training, he loves thinking that I am his weapon"anwered the blonde while henging into a random leaf Ninja and exited the room.

After transforming back into himself, the blonde head for the hotel he was staying at when he arrived he was 3 hours later, it was 3 in the morning.Stading out side Orochimaru's room the container knock and waited for a reply .

"Come in" answered the snake sannin

As the blonde entered he took a quick look at his teacher to try and read his emotions just in case he had caught wind of the blonde's betrayal but couldn't tell he was too busy doing paper work.

"Orochimaru-sama I am sorry for reporting in late I was training and lost the time "said the blonde waiting for his master.

"That's okay Naruto-kun but next time report to me and tell me; now get some rest the chunin exams start tomorrow "said the Snake sannin not taking his yellow eyes of the paper. As Naruto was about to bid his teacher goodnight ,he noticed something strange there was the smell of blood in the air looking around following the scent with his nose the blonde's eyes came across a chair in the fair corner of the room.

Looking at it he saw it was a mess the armrest were snapped in half by what look to be a heavy object, also he smelt blood and venom .Adding charka to his nose, the blonde dated the chair to have been damaged a few hours ago by smelling the blood and venom.

"Hai I will, master was there a struggle in here?"Asked the blonde, the snake sannin stopped and looked at his student and smirked.

"Your skills are good Naru-kun and yes your sensei had a problem so I sent him home. I will be taking over the team's Sensei for the time being "

"Hai "said the blonde as he left Orochimaru's room and headed to his own, as he reached his door he knock gently only to have the door being opened with force. Standing in front of Naruto was an extremely pissed of Tayuya but what caught the blonde's eye more then her temper, was the fact that she was wearing a tight white top which hugged her fine body and a pair of shorts .Naruto felt something in his pants, Naruto was cursing mentally in his mind.

'Crap I have never seen her in this light she's hot, Damn it this place is messing with my emotions. Is it because I know now I have others who love me? So therefore I don't need to be cold hearted anymore?'

"Where the fuck you been? I have been worried sick "asked the redhead while pulling the blonde into the room, looking around Naruto saw that the living room was a bit more like a bedroom." 2 Beds were against the left wall which on the opposite side there was a television; to the blonde's left there was a door which he knew there was a kitchen which leads to the bathroom.

Looking at the beds Naruto was a bit puzzled why Orochimaru had book a room with only two beds, Kimimmaro was already asleep in one and there was no way he was getting in with Orochimaru's bitch.Ever since the bone user had started training with the snake it had been like watching a fly round shit, the Kaguya never left his master side and if he did he always go on about the snake which pissed the blonde off no end.

"Tayuya-Chan, I am sleeping in your bed tonight "said the blonde. The redhead wasn't exactly going to say no; ever since Naruto had developed a dark side the girl had taken a liking to him. Things like a guy having power over her sent her in to a wild mood.

"Sure shithead "said Tayuya getting into bed while she watched the blonde undress, the red was drooling over his rock hard abs she notice he was just getting into bed in his shorts and thank Kami.

The two positioned themselves back to back until the blonde did something quiet unlike him; he wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and pulled her into his chest while nuzzling into her neck.

"Whats this shithead? You ready to make love to me "said the flute user who had a voice full of lust, while grinding her arse against his manhood.

"No its cold now get to bed "spoke the blonde in a demanding voice while in the mean time Tayuya huff and mumbled under her breath about how he always spoilt her fun .Blonde didn't hold the girl close to him because it was cold that night, no he held her because he was sick of being a cold bastard and wanted to feel happiness for once in his short life.

The next morning 

Naruto felt wrath on his chest it felt like bliss, opening his eyes the blonde could see that the girl and him were in a rather awkward position. Tayuya had placed her head on the left side of his chest while her right hand was on the right side of his chest, her left hand was around his waist .Naruto left arm was on her arse and his chin was resting on the red's head.

The redhead stirred and pretended to still be resting, she smirked inwardly while looking up at the blonde, the boy's eyes had a look of pure confusion but she had to ambit he look so cute.Decieding to tease him, Tayuya moved her hand from his chest and moved it down his well toned body .Just as she reached the rim of his shorts, the boy had grab her hand and threw the covers back to get up.

"You know the exams start in a hour and yet you two are keen on having fun "stated the Kaguya while pissing of his two teammates ,Kimimaro had woke up at 7 to find his two teammates in the same bed as each other and now its was 11 .

"Shut up knob head" snarled the genjutsu user as she headed for the bath room; while the blonde shot him a look that said say anything about this again and I'll claw your eyes out.

At the academy

After walking past a genjutsu on the second floor which was detected by the female of the team, after arriving in room 301 the 3 were a bit shock to find that there were so many teammates competing. Look around Naruto noticed Sakura waving at him to come over, looking at his teammates and nodding to them that he would be a second before walking over to Sakura and her friends.

"Naruto-kun I just want you to meet my friends" said the pink inviting the blonde into the rookie nine's group

As Sakura introduced him to the group Naruto felt that these leaf Ninjas did more time playing with each other then training. He was first introduced to team ten, he found the Ino girl was a pain in the ass all she did was go on about how Sasuke was so much better then him. Second was a rather fat kid called Chouji who did nothing but eat then lastly was a lazy ass called Shikamaru but Naruto felt there was more to the boy then what he was showing.

After team 10 was team 8 which Naruto found quiet weird, the first he was introduced to was a boy with a small dog on his head the boy name was called Kiba and a loud and cocky ass boy he was. Second was a quiet boy called Shino which freaked the container at no end with his silence. Lastly was a shy girl called Hinata which caught the blonde's attention with her finger fidgeting which he thought was kinda cute. However he could feel his teammate burning holes in the side of the head because of the way he was looking at her.

Finally was Sakura team after already knowing 2 of them Naruto didn't really pay attention to third one, after the introductions Ino and Sakura started having a heated argument over who was better Sasuke or Naruto .The fight was easily broke up from a man shouting his head off

"QUIET YOU MAGGOTS THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING ON MY WATCH, THE FIRST TEST STARTS NOW"


	5. Chapter 5

**This a NarutoXTayuyaXHinataXAnkoXSakura story got that?Thank you all for reading and please review also thank you for your faves,alerts,reviews and even 1 C2.**

* * *

Chapter 5

After a man called Morino Ibki appeared in the room with a bunch of chunins and laid down the rules about how there would be no talking form now on other wise they fail. The man was a rough looking type he had scars running down his face and a bandana on his head with the leaf symbol and was also wearing a trench coat .Needless to say the man scared the living shit out of the inexperience ninja.

"We will now start the first test in the chunin exam, instead of your current sitting arrangements. You will be given one of these tabs and sit in a seat that is assigned to you "said the scared man showing a small white block with a number on it."Then we will hand out the exams; Don't turn them over when you receive yours"

The blonde was assigned to seat 53; looking around to see where his teammates were at Naruto notice his redhead teammate was 3 rows in front of him while the Kaguya was 2 rows behind him. The container smirked at who was sat beside him; it was the young Hyuuga who he felt some form of attraction too. Looking at her the blonde could tell she was nervous, he decided to cheer her up

"Hinata-Chan lets do our best "said the blonde with an eye smile while he watch the girl turn bright red "Yo –u to Naruto-kun "said a nervous Hinata while pushing her index fingers of each other.

"Listen closely to what I am about to say ,there are many important rules to this first test .I'll write them on the board while I explain but questions will not be allowed ,so listen carefully. Explained Ibki while smiling at the worried faces of some of the young children

"The first rule is you guys all start off with 10 points .The test is made up of ten questions and each is worth a point but the test uses a subtraction system. Basically if you answer all question correct you keep your 10 points however if you miss 3 you will lose 3 points and only have 7.The second rule is a team test, whether you pass or not depends on your teams combined score, so each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on top from the initial team total 30 points "he smirked when he saw the doubtful looks on some of the genins faces.

"The third rule is that during the exam anyone caught by the testing offices doing sneaky activates namely cheating, will have 2 points subtracted for every offence .So there will be some points during the exam and be asked to leave, we'll have our eyes on you guys. Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves and the final rule those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly .Will be fail along with their 2 teammates, the test is one hour begin". Said the scarred man.

Turning over his test Naruto scrolled down the paper looking at the questions as he came to number ten, he was surprised the examiner failed to mention that it would be asked at the end 15 minutes before the time was up. Going over the test again the blonde came to a conclusion' The questions are too hard for a genin to answer so therefore I must have to cheat to gain the answers and I am not that stupid to get caught but where will I get them from'.

Looking around the blonde noticed something very odd it had only been 5 minutes into the test and yet 6 people were already writing, 2 were in front of him, 2 at the far end and two at the back and yet everyone else had confused looks on their faces.' Hold on something not right why these 6 are arranged in that order and why are they the only ones writing? Could it be their the ones that I have to cheat off, I think they are.'

Ibki had started taking interested in the blonde and how he was looking at the situation; he followed the blonde's eyes carefully and saw that the blonde had twigged. Then the masked boy looked at him and gave him an eye smile which made the older man smirk.

After using his heightened senses the blonde was done after 10 mintunes, Naruto decided to take a nap .After a while he was woken up by a shy Hinata nudging him, looking around the container noticed that a lot of kids had been disqualify. He signed in relief when he saw his two teammates and look at the cloak and smirked it was time for the final question.

"We will begin the 10thquestion, now before we get to it I'd like to go over the added rules for this question .I'll now explain, these are the rules of desperation first for this question you must decide whether you will take it or not."Suddenly there was an up roar and a girl asked a question

"What happens if we choose not to?"

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero and you fail along with your two teammates."Answered the examiner suddenly there was a burst of statements such as of course we're going to take it and what test is this.

"Shut up I wasn't finished speaking and now for the other rule, if you chose to take the question and answer incorrectly .That person will lose the right to ever take the chuinn selection exam again "Ibki said, the dog boy shouted out a question

"There are guys who have taken the exam before, what kind of stupid rule is that?"

"You guys are unlucky, this year it's my rules but I am giving you a way out .Those that aren't confident can chose not to take it and try again next year, so basically if one of your teammates chooses not to take it then your whole team fails and if you decide to take it and get it wrong you will be a genin forever. Now let's begin the 10th question, those that do not wish to take the question raise your hand and once your number confirmed leave. "Said Ibki, several teams started to leave and others started to stress until there was a roar of laughter through out the room.

Everyone's shot to Naruto who was laughing manically and all had different looks on their faces, Tayuya was smirking, Kimimaro was huffing and the rookie 9 had puzzled looks on their faces .Hell even the examiners had a look of shock on their faces no one would dare laugh during one of Ibki tests.

"Whats so damn funny brat?" demanded the tall man

"You are, I mean come on who are you to tell me I can't take the exams ever again? Do you have control over the 5 Kage or something because you can't stop me taking those exams in countries where the leaf is on bad terms with, now can you?"Snarled the blonde while glaring at the special jonin, the tension was thick it finally clam down when the examiner decided to speak again.

"Thanks to mr.blonde there you ... all pass "Spoke Ibki with a smile on his face

"What about the 10thquestion?" asked Sakura

"There was never was such a thing or you could say that those two choices were the 10th question. The first part of the test was to test your information gathering skills, first as the rules explained success on this test is based on the whole team doing well this puts pressure on each member not to mess up for their teammates. But the questions on this test were not the types that a mere genin could answer, I'm sure most of the people came to the conclusion that to score I'll have to cheat, the blonde was the first one to notice you had to cheat and he cheated without getting caught. This made Gaara, Rock lee and Sasuke shoot looks his way and all three wanted to fight him. If none of you noticed there were 6 chunins in here to help you because even the smallest bit of information can save life on the battle field."Explained the scared man

"Tenth question was to test you choice making as a leader because there are some missions where you'll have to make choices as leaders which could get your teammates killed or save them .The ones who walked out would have most likely caused death to their teammates, now for deta..."The man was interrupted by a large ball come flying through the window, as it rolled the ball had kunais which shot and pinned the sheet to the wall and the floor and by the time it straighten itself out there was a woman stood in front of it.

The black sheet had white writing on it "Mitarashi Anko, the second exam proctor ", standing in front of the black sheet was Anko herself. Most of the rooms sweat dropped at the woman's actions

"Alright you maggots don't start your celebrating yet! I am the second proctor, Mitarashi Anko. Alright everyone! Follow me!" Anko pumped her fist into the air. The crickets sounded and everyone silently watched the woman, wide eyed.

Ibki walked out from behind the black banner. "You're early "Anko blushed but then grew normal"...err...well yeah". She looked over to Ibki. "26? You let 26 teams pass? Going soft?"

"No there's just a clever kid who decided to wreck my fun "said the man while shooting the woman a glare.

"Now who could have done that?"Teased the snake mistress while looking around the room as she saw the fox boy she smirked, before turning back to her colleague and asking a question.

"Which one was it Ibki?"

"It was the blonde on the third row the one that looks like a wanna be Kakashi "grumbled the jonin with a hateful glare at the blonde.

"Ohh my Naru-kun has been causing trouble again? Well I'll have to keep him on a tighter leash and also give him a good hard spanking "Anko said while biting her lip and winking at the blonde; however there was the sound of three pencils being snapped in half and also a bunch of killer intent coming from three sources.

Looking in front of him he wasn't surprise when he sensed where the first source of KI was coming from, it was flooding out from his redhead teammate like no tomorrow he could already see the 

holes she was burning into Anko's head by using her eyes. Sensing the second source Naruto was surprised who it was radiating off; looking to his left he saw the shy Hyuuga with a look of hatred in her eyes and her hands clutched into fists while throwing the famous Hyuuga death stare at the snake mistress like there was no tomorrow.

Finally the last source was at the back of the room coming from the pink; Sakura had a vein on her forehead and has steam blowing out of her ears. All of a sudden the 3 girls stood up out of their chairs and pointed at the examiner and said in unison.

"You're Naruto-kun? Wait you like Naruto too?"Even the snake mistress joined in at the last part suddenly the tension went up through the roof; the four were glaring at each other with KI rolling of them scaring the genins and even some of the chunins as well.

"Right that's enough sit down all of you NOW "the Kyuubi container spoke in a rather demonic voice causing the Hyuuga to sit back down straight away, the pink girl hesitated but did as he said while Tayuya look at him with lust in her eyes causing him to speak again.

"Tayuya. Sit.Down.Now "the girl felt his killing intent wash over her and she straight away sat down ,looking at Anko Naruto gestured for her to begin."The next exam will be held tomorrow ask you teachers where and when now, dismissed ".

As the three left the building before four of Naruto's fangirls nearly got into a fight, Kimmiaro wanted to ask his teammate a couple of questions.

"Why did you spoil the examiners plan? More people were about to leave"

"The answers simple I want to fight more people and become stronger unlike some who want to take the easy way out" answered the blonde while looking up at the sky.

"Naru-kun, who was that bitch?"Asked the redhead nicking her teammates next question

"I had a little chat with her about the exams; I was data gathering as one would say "said the lying blonde, he got away with it two because his teammates never doubt him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now in this Harem things will be different for example all of them won't agrree to share Naruto stright away and I won't be using the clan restoreation law ethier .Thank and please review**

Chapter 6

The remaining teams were waiting outside training ground 44, waiting for the examiner to show up. Naruto was stood next to his sensei who was disguised as a grass Nin, Orochimaru and his young student were discussing the snake sannin's plans for the Uchiha.

"Now Naruto-kun let me make this clear, after I place the curse seal on to Sasuke-kun I am going to send a group of sound-Nins to kill him. If he survives the seal they will test his new found powers, he'll most likely destroy them however I would like it if you could bring him under control".

"Hai, how far should I go to control the situation?"Asked the blonde who was looking around to see where Anko was.

"If it gets to much out of hand, use its chakra and if you really need to use the second stage, but I doubt you'll need to but don't fail me Naruto."Said the snake sannin

As soon as the blonde was about to responded there was a puff of smoke, when the smoke cleared the snake mistress was standing with her back to the fence facing the crowd.

"Alright maggots pay attention; this is where the 2nd exam will take place in training ground 44 also it has another name the forest of death, and you'll found out why it's called that soon enough."Shouted the snake mistress who was watching the blonde like a madwoman, as she spoke she noticed the young man roll his eyes ,whipping a kunai out she threw it at the blonde only to have it cut his mask and his cheek drawing blood.

Suddenly the woman appeared behind the blonde and licked up the blood that leaked from his cheek .Shocked our hero didn't know what to do, his teacher was behind him and he didn't want him to know his connection with the snake's ex-student. His prayers were answered when his hot head of a teammate jump onto the examiner's back and the two started rolling around on the floor, while scratching, biting and pulling hair.

However Naruto now wished that his master saw the connection between him and Anko because all of a sudden after his teammate and friend started to fight, Hinata and Sakura were about to go at it. Hinata saw what Anko was doing and was about to run over causing Shino and Kiba to grab her and hold her, meanwhile Sakura was about to punch the snake woman as well however the raven saw this and couldn't stand by and watch the girl make a fool out of him.

"It seems Naruto-kun you have a fan club, I knew Tayuya like you but now it seems she has competition with several girls". Laughed the grass Nin who was standing over the blonde while watching the fight. The blonde snarled, placing his fingers into a t shape the sound ninja summoned forth 4 shadows clones of himself and whispered something in their ears.

2 of the clones walked over to the two scarping women and pulled them apart before going of in different directions from each other, while the other two walked up to Sakura and Hinata and asked if their teammates could be excused of course both nodded. Naruto watched as the look reaction on the two girl's faces played out, the pink was first a sorry look then a stressful look before the clone proofed out of existence.Hinata's face showed worry and panic which the blonde found cute, as he felt his other two clone's memories flood back to him he smirked. His teammate could see the smirk under the mask he was wearing and wanted to know why the hell he was smirking

"What is so funny?"Asked Kimimaro

"Well the clones told the girls that if there was anymore arguing over me I wouldn't date none of them, which lead to Sakura and Hinata saying sorry however what Anko and Tayuya did was completely different. Answered the blonde

"Let me guess Tayuya threw a hissy fit and the Anko woman tired kissing the clone."

"Close but not that close, Tayuya got into a fit when the clone told her she then grabbed it and tired to pull down off its mask however she failed and kick it in the nuts. Anko on the other hand tired stripping it but failed terribly. Said Naruto who watched the snake user come back to the front of the group

"Now where was I, oh yes now I need you to sign these papers, when you sign these papers they officially say Konoha is not at faults for your deaths because there will be deaths from here on out. Now when you're done hand in your forms and then in exchange you'll receive a scroll then I can inform you about this exam. Explained the examiner as she pulled forms out from her trench coat and pointing to the booth that the forms had to be handed into to.

"Now this test is basically a retrieval test, the point of the test is to find a different scroll to the one you have, for example if you have an earth scroll you have to find a heaven scroll. However instead of finding one in the forest you will have to hunt another team and take their scroll, then you will proceed to the tower that is based in the middle of the forest. You have 5 days to reach the tower I trust you have supplies other wise you'll be hunting tonight, now line up and received a number for a gate from where you'll enter the forest from".Intrustuted the snake mistress.

A few hours later Naruto's team had received an earth scroll and were having problems, they had been travelling non-stop and hadn't encountered any teams however they had some trouble as it was. All three of them had set out to scout for teams and all three of them had ran into trouble, Naruto had a fight with a young male tiger causing damage to his torso and left leg even if he did have impressive healing abilities it took awhile for them to work. Tayuya on the other hand was attack by a swarm of large bees which chased and stung the girl until she came across her blonde teammate again who preformed a fire jutsu and burned the bees to ash.

Kimimaro had a problem with a man-eating plant which tried to eat him; if not for his bloodlimit he would have been died. Even tho the team were injured they weren't tried but what kept the going was the fact that if they failed their sensei would most likely kill them and trust me when I say not one of them wanted that. The blonde's eyes shot open when his clone memories came flooding back to him and finally he found a team not far from where they were.

The team they had come across were from the hidden village in the clouds, the one in the middle had jet black hair with green eyes, he was wearing a sleeveless combat jacket with black cargo pants and black sandals also he had a sword attached to his back.Next was a woman about mid 20 she had long blonde hair which reached her waist and clear blue eyes, she was wearing a blue sleeved top with black ¾ lengths pants and also wearing red sandals. Last was an over muscular man about the same age with claw gauntlets on his forearms, he was wearing a sleeveless tunic and had a huge hammer on his back the man had red spiked hair and brown eyes.

After setting up a plan the three sound nins got to work, suddenly the 3 cloud ninjas heard the sound of a sweet melody which caused them to feel drowsy. The girl fought the urge and felt the genjutsu and used the technique release to break out of it but it didn't work, shaking her teammates she broke them out of the daze but not knocking them out of the genjutsu .The three used the release technique to get out of the genjutsu only to find a shit load of shadow clones ready to attack, as the shadow clones attacked the group .Group of 3 fought until they were knackered only to have 3 sound nins jump out on them.

"And here I thought you 3 were cowards who used genjutsu because their scared to get a bit ruffed up, my names Akane to my right is Ami and to my left is Amachi .Now it would be rude not to introduce yourselves before we fight, so are you going to introduce yourself because we would like to know the names of the guys were going to defeat ".Said a very over confidant Akane who was pointing at the three sound nins while smirking.

"You are a big mouth aren't you, my names Naruto my teammate to my left is called Kimimaro and finally to my right is Tayuya. So what way is this going are you going to fight or are you going to hand over your scroll?"Asked the young blonde

"Nah we won't make it that easy for you, Amachi take the talkative guy you'll be able to knock some common sense into his thickhead.Ami take on the redhead even if she is quiet hot she needs a makeover ,then that leaves me with the ignorant one with the dots on his forehead."Said the black haired man who had was going to regret it instead of arguing the three launched themselves at the cloud team.

Naruto punched the muscular man in the chest only to have the block look down at him and smile at his shock eyes, suddenly the blonde felt a knee hit his stomach knocking the wind out and causing him to drop to his knees the blonde then felt a knee connect to his face knocking him flying back into a tree near by. Naruto watch as the man ran forward and slammed him against the tree, before getting repeatedly punched further into the tree until a demonic voice shouted through out the blonde's mind.

'What are you playing at letting your anger get the best of you, if you get beaten that much that I can't heal you and it results in us failing the test ,the snake will surely kill us and I don't want to die yet.'

Naruto gather chakra into his nails turning them into claws, as soon as the next claw gauntlets was sent in the way of the containers face he caught it in his palm and stabbed his talons into his opponent's gauntlet and even stabbing into his hand. The man winced in pain as he tried to free his hand from the claws of his opponent but no luck the blonde slashed his face with his free hand resulting in blood flying everywhere, Naruto let go of the man's hand and jump up while booting Amachi in the face sending him flying backward.

Running forward the sound nin placed both hands on the floor and launched the redhead into the air with both of his feet, the blonde then disappeared and then reappeared in front of the large man while in mid-air. The blonde slashed the man's bare upper body to bits, just as they were about hit the floor Naruto dug his claws into the spiky haired man's shoulders and pulled him forward to plant a knee into the guys gut causing the man to vomit blood.

As Amachi's back hit the floor, the sound shinobi pulled his claws out of muscular man's back and flipped in the air causing him to land on his feet. The man picked himself up and screamed at the blonde

"You faggot, I swear you'll pay for that you bastard I'll slam you into the earth and when they come to collect your body they won't know who it is because it will be that smashed."As Amachi went to reach for his hammer on his back, he found a burning feeling filled his shoulders grunting in pain he asked his opponent what he had done.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I ripped your muscles in your shoulders, you can't reach you hammer without pain and neither can you wield it, and your arms as well are useless without your shoulder muscles as well."Answered the blonde readying himself for his foe's next attack.

The man turned red in the face anger in rolled on him he ran forward with as much speed possible with both arms at either side, as he was in reaching distance of the blonde he launched himself forward with his metal claws aimed for the masked boy's neck. However the claw never made it to hits target, his opponent had clamed the arm in between his shoulder and arm. Amachi felt a sharp object go into his throat, looking down the oversized man saw that the blonde's hand was in his neck he felt life leave him.

Dropping the body Naruto saw that his teammates had finished their battles before him and saw that Kimimaro had found the scroll they needed .Tayuya walked up to the blonde and gave him a puzzled look

"What happened back there foxy? You got hammered not exactly like you "asked the redhead

"I underestimated him; I thought his muscles were just for show however I found out the hard way and paid the price. Now come on I have to make sure sensei's next container doesn't get himself killed, we will spilt up for now and report back here before sunset."Commanded Naruto who straightened himself out, all three of them shot of in different directions.

After 3 hours or so Naruto heard a scream not far from where he was, racing back towards the scream he heard another one from a familiar voice and when he saw what was going on his eyes turned red with black slits, his nails turned into talons, his canines grew and finally his whiskers grew darker .Naruto felt the Kyuubi chakra stir inside of him while rage over took every emotion, he was going to beat the Uchiha to a bloody mess.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Naruto watched as the curse mark Uchiha walked towards his teammate Tayuya and grip her arms and started to pull on them intending to break them while she fainted from the pain, the blonde growled loud enough to have the rookie nine and Gai's team look over to the tree that was hiding him. The container let his demon chakra roll of him and made it cover the area containing the gennins,Sakura felt weak as a unnatural feeling washed over her she moved her head and saw it was happening to everyone even the great sharrigan user who was on the floor holding his neck while suffocating.

The masked shinobi walked out from the covers of the trees and headed towards his passed out teammate on the floor, creating a shadow clone Naruto nodded to the clone that pick up his friend and headed into the woods. Now that the redhead was out of the way he dropped the blanket of demon chakra and watched as the people in front of him gasped for breath, he calmly walked over to the sharrigan user who was on all fours panting hard. Naruto then pulled back his leg and booted the raven in the chest causing a sickening crack, the power mad fire jutsu user was sent flying until he crashed into the tree behind Sakura. As Sasuke fell back to the earth Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru appeared in the sound ninja's path to Sasuke, instead of going into battle like the genin thought he was going to Naruto spoke to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura when that bastard Sasuke wakes up again you tell him this, if he lays a hand on my friend again he is as good as dead".

"Yes Naruto-kun" Sakura couldn't blame the blonde for what he had done ,but the power that came of the sound nin was over ten times more terrorizing then her teammate which left a question in every leaf ninja's mind who was Naruto Uza?

The red eyed blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke and then appearing behind his shadow clone that passed his teammate to him before disappearing out of exists, placed her on the ground and went to work on clearing up her injuries. Naruto and Tayuya returned to the area where he was suppose to meet his teammates at and waited till sunset, as soon as the sun was heading down the bone user appeared seconds later shaking his head inducting there was no sigh of the Uchiha team before asking a question.

"What happened to loudmouth?"

"Sasuke Uchiha when I found the team I found Tayuya having her arms snapped by that bastard, also there was no back up team that Orochimaru-sama said there would be."Growled the blonde who was placing the girl's arms in slings

"We should head to the tower we already have the scrolls and in the tower we can have her check out and then we can find sensei and ask him about the missing team."Suggested Kimimaro who only received a nod of his teammate

After arriving at their destination the sound ninjas entered a small room where both the blonde and the Kaguya pulled out one of each scroll and opened it in a cross position on the floor, with a poof of smoke appeared their sensei with a smug grin on his face.

"I had no doubt you three would do it and I am sorry for not sending the others to back you up I need them for other purposes, now I would like to say Naruto-kun thank you for dealing with my next container so swiftly otherwise I fear that the leaf would of pick up on the charka he was giving out. I want both Kimimaro and Tayuya to turn down the chance to take part in the final on the simple reasons Tayuya will be training with me and Kimimaro has a mission, as for you Naruto-kun you will have scrolls sent to the hotel use the information in them for the finals of exam after you win your qualifying match which is in a days time. Do you understand?"Instructed the snake sannin

"Hai Sensei" both the boys replied as they watched their teacher disappear, Naruto who had the young red hair girl in his arms went towards the medic ward while his teammate head for the bed rooms. As the young blonde arrived in the ward he passed his teammate onto a nurse, who told him to wait in the waiting room until it was okay to see the redhead again. Naruto plop himself into a chair and look around to see Anko in a chair opposite him asleep, standing up the container walk over and tightly pinched the snake mistress nose causing her to wake Anko fought she was under attack so instantly she jumped into action. The purple haired woman gripped Naruto's arm and pulled him forward then kneed the blonde in the gut knocking him on the floor, as Anko stood over him and picked him up by the collar she noticed it was her favourite blonde .

"Naruto-kun care to tell me why the hell you feel the need to wake me from my sleep?"Asked the snake mistress who was clearly tired

"I am sorry Anko-Chan but I have information and also I would like to talk to you, if there is a problem it can wait ".Said the blonde who was helped up by the female

"If it's information on the Uchiha I already know I ran into my old master and that's why I am here, the faggot got a lucky shot on me "spoke Anko while placing her hand on her curse mark, the two talked about their lives for the next half hour until a nurse told Naruto that it was okay to see his teammate so he said his goodbyes to Anko and left for Tayuya's room.

When the young blonde arrived in his teammate's room he noticed she was still asleep, the masked boy pulled up a chair and sat beside the bed.

Day later

Naruto was standing in the stands above the arena watching the match below, the young blonde was bored out of his mind it was now the 6th match between a shadow user and a sound Nin who of which was showing up the sound village. Watching the fights Naruto came to the conclusion that most of these genins were rookies not one of them could put up a good fight, also what made it worse was that some of them were Orochimaru's spies and they were getting their arse handed to them.

The blonde watched as the shadow user quickly finished of the genjutsu user with out any effort what so ever, the masked boy just signed and just watched the screen until it stop. A smirk formed 

on his face as he saw his name up on the screen ,Naruto jumped down on to the arena floor and saw his opponent walk down the stairs who walk over to the spot opposite him.

"The match between Inuzuka Kiba and Naruto Uza will know begin" said the examiner.

"Where is your dog? Asked Naruto who was stood with his hands in his pockets, the blonde knew why the Inuzuka dog was not on the field and that was because it was scared of him.

"I don't need Akamaru to beat you, Fang over fang "Kiba crouched down on all fours and suddenly his nails started to give off chakra which steady caused his nails to grow into claws and his canines also grew longer. As the hooded Inuzuka jumped forward he lashed at his opponent and just threw wild swings at the blonde, however Naruto just dodged them with ease which made Kiba frustrated.

The dog boy decided to go faster to get a hit on his foe, as Kiba ran behind the blonde's legs and attempted to swipe his legs from under him Naruto did something unexpected. Instead of sidestepping the attack like he had done all match the container back flipped over the arm and as he landed the blonde kicked the brown haired boy in the face, there was the sound of a sickening crack and a few seconds later a smash.

The sound ninja had kicked the mutt boy in the face effectively breaking Kiba's nose and the force of the kick had sent the Inuzuka flying into the wall. Naruto watched as his opponent picked himself up and placed a solider pill in his mouth which replenished his chakra, suddenly with out warning Kiba launched forward and started spinning in mid air becoming a vortex. As the spinning vortex was nearly on top of the blonde a mist ball came out of no where and covered the arena in a purple fog, the masked shinobi started going through some seals until he had finished and called out the name of his jutsu.

"Daitoppa - Great Breakthrough"

The massive burst of wind blew away the smoke while also blasting the Inuzuka away at the same time, when Kiba pick himself up he saw his opponent was only a few feet away. Suddenly the ground under Naruto's feet began to break as light blue chakra blew out of Naruto,"Gate 3 seimon (life gate)".

Sakura look at her sensei and asked what was happening only to have the man known as Gai answer her question as she continued to watch the blonde's transformation, Naruto skin colour began to change to a red while his eyes lost their iris and then finally his hair started to stand on ends.

Kiba was scared one minute his opponent was standing in front of him the next he had disappeared in thin air, until out of the blue the canine boy felt a fist collide with his chin sending him flying upwards. With blinding speed the blonde this time appeared above the Inuzuka and using the heel of his foot smack the boy in between the eyes sending him crashing back down to earth, just as Kiba was about to hit the floor he felt the wind being taken out of him and from the corner of his eye he saw his opponent. The force of the punch had sent the dog boy flying into the wall, gritting his teeth in pain Kiba glared at the young blonde who was now panting and had returned to normal.

The hooded boy forced himself forward and threw a claw at the blonde who placed his arm up to block, the claw dug into the masked boy's arm drawing blood Naruto whined in pain before 

grabbing Kiba's wrist and pulling him forward to only to slash his opponent in the face with his own claw. The referee looked at Kiba, who was on the floor panting hard and bleeding quite a lot

"The match winner is Uza Naruto".

As the blonde told the medic he was fine he headed towards his place on the balcony, as he passed what he thought was Kiba's team he received a smile off the boy's Sensei ,while getting a nod off a boy who had most of his face covered. As Naruto passed a girl who was wearing a jacket he noticed she had her head down and was tapping a wooden tub with her thumbs she paid no attention to him so Naruto thought it was down to the fact he beat her teammate, however he heard someone calling his name from behind him.

"Naruto-kun, here is some cream for your wounds and well done for beating Kiba-kun"shuttered the young Hyuuga

"Thank you..Erm Hinata-Chan right? Asked the blonde only to have the girl nod at him, "I hope you do just as well."Said the blonde before walking away where he leaned against the railing near Sakura who back away from him a bit, Kakashi look over at the masked boy and was curious "Was that your first time opening the gates Naruto-kun ?"

"Yes I can open 4 of the gates but that was only my second time opening all three in a row, well now ain't that interesting ".Said the blonde who was looking at the board on the wall

Kakashi's,Sakura's and Lee's heads shot to where the blonde was looking and knew why he thought it was interesting, on the board showed the next fight which was between one Hyuuga Neji and one Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto smiled under his masked finally he would get to see a good match, as Hinata made her way to the middle of the arena when she look up at the masked ninja who could tell she nervous so he wink at her causing the Hyuuga to blush deep crimson.

"The match will now begin"

Naruto listen intensively as he heard the words which left the young Hyuuga prodigy's mouth, the more Neji taunted and insulted Hinata the more her self esteem fell.The container's blood began to boil, his hands griped the railings and began to squeeze till his knuckles turned white.

"Hinata-Chan don't listen to that bullshit of him, he is just trying to scare you listen to me. I don't know you but I can tell just by looking at you that you're the strongest person here and the only thing that's holding you back is scum like him who keep taking advantage of your kindness, now do me a favour and kick this pricks ass that definitely has a large stick up it."Naruto shouted

There was a lot of different reactions to Naruto's outburst, Hinata fear was washed away and she set herself ready to fight her cousin while her jonin sensei look at the blonde and smiled at him before remembering to thank him for helping her student. The Hokage was relief that the boy still had that effect to help people and finally was Neji who look straight at Naruto with his blood limit blazing.

"Those eyes don't scare me, so turn around and focus on your match "growled the blonde

As Neji turned around to inflict his anger on Hinata he was in for a shock, Hinata surprisingly was the first one to start the match. As the container watched the battle between the two Hyuugas Kakashi wanted some questions answering

"Why do you care about what happens to Hinata-Chan?"

"Several reasons, one I hate how people like him blame his problems on others who have done nothing wrong, secondly I hate bullies like him who use scare tactics to win a match.Finallly believe it or not but I was born in this village and I remember the will of fire you shinobis talked about, I believe that by helping others and that is more then we do in the sound." Stated the blonde as Hinata fell to the floor

When Hinata refused to give in Neji lost his temper and went for the killer blow ,however something surprising happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry been busy with school work and my other stoies I'll try to update as fast as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Most of the Jounins were surprised at what they had just witness a mere genin had just accomplished an amazing feat by disappearing with speed faster then most could follow, the young blonde had used speeds unseen in his match which aroused the older generation's suspicions about the boy. Naruto had read the young branch member's movements and had caught the killer blow aimed for Hinata before any of the Jounins could react. Letting the branch member's arm go was a mistake, Neji took this as a sign of weakness and launched to attack, as the young Hyuuga went for a strike to the temple Naruto simply dodged and placed a punch into Neji's ribs before sending another fist to the genin's face then finally the blonde kick the brown haired hard in the gut sending him to the floor.

Looking over to the female Hyuuga Naruto dashed to her side before she could hit the floor; handing her over to the medics Naruto headed over to a groaning Hyuuga on the floor and picked him up by his collar.Expereniced blue piercing eyes meet the Hyuuga death glare, for a few minutes the two just stayed in that position while the tension began to build, the masked blonde moved his mouth in line with Neji's ear and spoke with a icy cold tone which would make a shiver go down any genin's back.

"You better hope fate doesn't match me up with you because if it does I am personally going to remove that stick from your arse quiet violently, I'll make sure that you never hurt Hinata-Chan like that again, that is a promise."

Naruto dropped the branch bird seal bearer and walked up into the stands where no one said anything to him for the remainder of the matches, the young blonde was impressed with the leaf taijutsu user who smashed the so called monster to bits. However as Naruto watched the red head fight he made several mental notes about him for the information he was gathering so he could give it to the Hokage to help with the up coming invasion, something inside of the blonde tug at him telling him that things weren't going to go all to plan in the battle to come.

After the matches ended the masked sound ninja made his way over to the examiner who had a small pot with folded pieces of paper placed inside, after the older shinobi finished explaining Naruto placed his hand in the pot and pulled out a piece of paper which had the number 3 inside it. After the examiner look at all the pieces of paper he wrote something on a sheet of paper in his hand and showed it to the winners of the matches, there were many reactions from the young shinobis but the two that were the most noticeable was Naruto's and Gaara's.Every single genin stepped back apart from the blonde as Killer intent leaked out of the sand user as he saw the sheet in the coughing ninja's hand, Naruto bearded look of anger in his eyes as he too look at the piece of paper.

The piece of paper had a tournament table on it with the contender's names at the bottom; the first match was between Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji. The reactions off the two was quiet understandable since it was known amongst most people that Gaara wanted to fight the raven and Naruto wanted a shot at the Hyuuga, now instead of the two getting want they wanted they were 

going to have to fight each other for their shot at their targets but they could only hope they got the right one in round two.

When they were dismissed the blonde headed over to his hotel room with thoughts on his mind,' I'll need to step up my weights and hand to hand combat skills the fact that I can open gates doesn't mean crap when going against Gaara, the gates give a incredible boost of speed and strength however they only work for a while and cause damage to the body but by increasing my weights and hand to hand combat skills I should be able to maintain a good level of speed and get past his ultimate defence. However he'll most likely pull up that great ball of sand which he used on Kimimaro, I'll have to learn a technique that will get through it, maybe Tsunade-sama's enhanced strength, I have seen Orochimaru try to do it loads of times maybe I could do it but all I would need is the method. Snake breath won't know otherwise he would have perfected the skill by now; finding the medic is not an option it would take too long... hmmm I could try and find the toad hermit he might know but the problem is where to find him I was told that the sannin was in the leaf at this time of the year, Orochimaru would normally complain about how his ex-teammate was a pervert so my first stop after the hotel is the hot springs.'

When the blonde arrived at the hotel he went straight up to his room to find all his teammate's possessions were gone with his still remaining, going over to the middle bed the masked boy found several scrolls .When the Naruto opened the scrolls up to find the jutsu would be quiet useless against the sand user, taking a deep breath he headed towards the hot springs only to see the pink haired girl who was heading towards him.

Sakura's nerves were getting to her ever since she saw the blonde in the second exam she was thinking of dropping her interested in the sound boy but something about him wouldn't leave her mind, gathering what ever courage she had the green eyed girl stopped in front of the blonde while twirling a bit of her bubblegum hair with her finger and facing the floor before asking the blonde a question.

"Naruto-kun, are you going to take me on that date? I mean I can always wait until you have time."The young blonde signed, he owed Sakura a lot since he scared her half to death the least he could do was take her on a date, and on the bright side he could do it without the redhead harassing him and finding the toad hermit could always wait.

"Yeah sure why not as long as I pay for it you can pick the place, oh Sakura-Chan sorry for what happened in the second exam, I lost my cool I hate it when a precious person of mine is hurt."Said the blonde rising the girl's head up with his finger.

When the two had something to eat at a local sandwich bar they headed to the park where Naruto pushed Sakura on the swings, while they talked about their lives, well most of the blonde's story telling was just lies. As the date came to a end at about three in the afternoon both the pink and the sound ninja were just saying goodbye when the leaf Nin did something rather unexpected, she placed her hand on the rim of his mask and just as she was about to pull it down the blonde stopped her.

"I am not ready to show you my face yet, I enjoyed myself hopefully we can do it again some other time, bye for now Sakura-chan."

As the blonde look at the girl one more time before hearing her say her goodbyes, after the masked sound ninja watched the girl walk down the street he headed towards the hot springs. Arriving at his destination Naruto headed to over to the outside of the ladies' section to find a long white haired 50-odd year old man peeping through a hole while giggling sitting on a toad, creeping up on the Sannin the blonde pressed against the side of the wood that Jiraiya was peeping through .

The toad hermit saw movement at the side of him reacting quickly he curled into a ball shape thinking it was a woman and braced himself for the onslaught. After a few minutes the self proclaimed super pervert uncurled himself to find a young blonde with bright blue eyes, suddenly in his mind a picture of his old student with his matching blonde hair and blue eyes appeared.

'So this is Minato's brat and also the Kyuubi container but last I heard he was in the sound, I hope he's not cold because I am going to rip that snakes-teme's balls off if he is, Naruto I am your god father and I owe you so much hopefully you have inherited your father's heart and have not let that bastard corrupt it.' Thought the Sennin who shot the kid a look.

"Kid you shouldn't sneak up on me like that, you know it's disrespectful to disturb people while their busy especially when someone like me is doing research it's a dangerous job. Anyway what do you want gaki?"

"As in research don't you mean being a pervert ,but what I need from you is to train me for a while I mean just for the final chunin exams it's just my teacher kinda left in a emergency while just leaving me a few crappy scrolls."Explained the blonde who was just hoping no one caught the toad hermit who had started looking through the wooden wall again.

"First of all I am not just a pervert I am a super pervert, secondly do you know who I am? I am Jirarya the toad sage and expert ladies man, thirdly by the looks of your uniform you are a foreign ninja and therefore I can't train you because you are not of this village."Said the toad summoner in between giggles, before the blonde signed before heading over to the old man and whispering about the information he had on sound invasion.

The toad hermit's personally changed in over a minute instead of acting like a perverted old man he was now acting as a experienced ninja should, the white haired man tired to find a hint of a lie in the blonde's voice but found none. However what made him trusted the young blonde even more was that he mentioned quiet a few trust worthy people calming they knew who he really was, telling the blonde to wait a few moments the sannin bit his thumb and the toad summoner called forth a toad telling it instructions of what to do before dismissing it. Within a few minutes later the toad came back telling his summoner that the third had confirmed the blonde's story, looking at the blonde Jiraiya smiled before starting his new student's training firstly by applying new weights.

Two weeks later Naruto had made great progress in his new sensei's eyes after managing to summon the toad boss Naruto managed to convince the toad by pouring drugs into its pipe the toad crushed half of the forest trying to stand up, now the Gama Sennin watched as the blonde tired mastering his own version of his old teammates super strength.

Flashback

"Ero-Sennin do you know how to perform Tsunade-sama's super strength? The reason why I need to know is my opponent is Gaara of the sand and he can create a ball of sand which in cases him, so I need way to get to him if he pulls that technique."

"Well not even I Jiraiya the toad sage can pull that technique off however I am not a legendary ninja for nothing, Tsunade technique needs prefect timing and chakra control. Tsunade gathers chakra into her points and releases it with force and timing. But some one without these can't perform the skill so I created something like this that needs a bit less of both". Stated the white haired man as he smiled at the blonde who was surprised at his explanation.

"First of all you send a large amount of fast moving chakra from your shoulder down to your tenketsu in your knuckles where as soon as the chakra enters you release it; this should cause an effect like this."Suddenly the toad sage punched a tree beside him, the place where he had hit the tree had exploded instead of shattering like the slug sannin's punches but still the blonde was amazed.

"Now you try remembering what I have said" as the blonde punched a large rock he felt pain he certainly hadn't done it correct, but he wasn't going to let a bit of blood and pain stop him now.

End flashback

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound through out the area the toad hermit look up to see the rock that the blonde had been punching completely cracked, the blonde still hadn't prefect the skill but was nearly there and that was a impressive feet in itself. The old pervert signal for the blonde to take and break before asking him a question,

"Naruto are you thinking about coming back to the village after this invasion is over?"

"I have considered it and my answer is yes I have develop a bond with the village and the people of the village, also I can't severe a man who has betrayed me."The toad sage smiled however the reaction of the blonde's two teammates where completely different.


	9. Chapter 9

Tayuya was having an emotional break down after hearing the boy she cared about so much declaring he was leaving her and their village, tears poured down her face for the first time in years she knew she was going to be left alone again and even tho she could try and stop him she knew that he was too strong to be taken alive .Seeing his female teammate crying for the first time in years Kimimaro made a vow in his mind to his sensei, teammates and himself to rid the world of Naruto Uzamaki before the disease inside him killed him. Placing a hand on the girl's back the bone user signalled for them to return to their master and report their findings.

Naruto could feel their chakra signals getting weaker as they ran deeper and deeper into the forest, he couldn't help but let tears stream down his face he didn't want to hurt them it wasn't what he wanted he wanted somewhere he belonged. So with all the anger and upset that stirred inside of him made him pick himself up and walked over to a fresh tree where he pulled back his fist back before smashing the tree completely in half with a battle cry that echoed his pain through out the green giants.

2 weeks later the exams had arrived both Sensei and pupil were sitting on the 4th Hokage head enjoying the view of the leaf in this festival time of year and taking in the cheerful atmospheres before the chaos was going to erupt in the streets of the leaf .Seeing the time the masked ninja picked himself up and looked at the prevent before receiving a nod from the white haired man settling whatever nervous the blonde had, Jiraiya smiled with pride as he watched the son of the 4th hop along the buildings to the arena even tho he only knew Naruto for a sort while he had developed a strong bond with him and knew that the Kyuubi container had the will of fire burning in his soul.

Few minutes of running along the rooftops the blonde had arrived at his destination, once arriving Naruto was surprised at how many people had turned out to see these mere Genins fight but what surprised the blonde more was the fact the Uchiha was absent .Joining the others Naruto got rid of any thought of the invasion and enjoyed the praise he was receiving from the crowd and mentally braced himself for his battle a head. Meanwhile up in the Kage seating area Orochimaru disguised as the 4th Kazekage was attempted to persuade the Third into allowing the last Uchiha fight to be arranged till last since he was absent.

"What makes me curious Kazekage is that you keep pushing to have Sasuke-kun fight but the rules clearly state if one is absent then they have forfeited". Spoke the Third

"I wanted to see which of the great Konoha clans are strongest; also I am hoping that Sasuke is matched with my son next round."Replied the snake

Finally giving into the fake sand Kage's demands the old man instructed the leaf jonin next to him to give Genma the orders of skipping the young Uchiha's fight to the end and within minutes the crowd were out raged however it couldn't be help. But down in the arena the two demons vessel were getting ready to fight with both of them facing one another a massive amount of killer intent leaked out of both sand and sound ninja catching the attention of the crowd. Every single person took from shouting about their days off to watch the Uchiha to sitting silently watching the two young shinobis in the arena; the tension rocketed as the Jounin's hand pointed towards the sky there was the sound of birds singing before the hand descended back to earth.

Within a second of the hand going down sand shot towards the blonde at break neck speed but luckily for the blonde he had a greater pace. Being faster on his toes he zipped around the back of the sand user only to have his movements read and just as he reached the back of Gaara sand smashed him hard into the area wall. Sand wrapped itself around his body like a snake attempting to crush his body with a single movement looking up Naruto saw the redhead preparing his most common killing move Sabaku Kyuu – (Desert Coffin).The reaction in the audience was different depending on the person, amongst the civilians and more advanced shinobi there was a feeling of pity for the young man, amongst the younger ninja there was the feeling of fear as they thought the possibility of dying that young. Tayuya on the other hand was scared she wanted to break out of the clothing she was wearing and save her teammate but she knew the price was high and probably cost both of them their lives all she could do was face the other way and pray for the best.

As the words' Desert coffin' left the young container's mouth every one flinched as they watched the blonde, masked boy getting crushed under the shirr power of the sand .As a bloodcurdling scream echoed through out of the arena and a scene of blood erupted resulted in most people turning away, seeing that it was the end the toothpick eating jounin raised his hand to name Gaara the winner. But just as he was about to declare the match a blur appeared out of the ground right near the sand monster and all of a sudden the redhead was propelled into mid air where a shadow clone of Naruto appeared with a poof above Gaara. As the blonde threw a punch at the redhead most of the ninja were confused what the sound ninja was planning to with an illusion clone until they saw the sand user being smashed down to earth with a mighty punch causing a creator where the sleepless container landed. Many of the elder shinobi were confused about the techniques that the blonde had just used especially since the shadow clone technique needed a lot of chakra which was passed a genin reach and that punch.

Meanwhile outside the small creator Naruto began to use the curse seal causing black scratch marks to appear on his skin and prepared to end the fight with the next blow but a storm of sand tentacles lashed at him trying to catch him. However the blonde was faster using his fast reactions and pace Naruto weaved in and out of the sand whips while heading up the arena wall and just as he reached the top the blonde lunched himself at the redhead who was glaring at him from the middle of the arena. Just as the blonde flew half way to his opponent a massive brown, sand wall threw itself up from the ground blew and just as the blonde reached it his curse seal influenced punch smashed through it like it was thin air. Landing hard on the floor the blonde sprinted out of the way of a large sand hand and jetted behind his redhead opponent and just as he was about to perform a around the house kick to the head sand gripped his supporting leg from below and threw him into the wall.

Just as the blonde picked himself up he was yet again faced with dodging the constant pursuit of Gaara's sand, letting his rage get the better of him the blonde decided to open 2 of the 7 gates and using the three combined chakra's of his, Kyuubi's and the curse seal's Naruto began running around Gaara at high speeds .Hitting the sound barrier Naruto was no longer a blur it was as if the wind was circling Gaara, but the redhead had other ideas going on his last experience Gaara was more the prepared for something like this .Using his vast amount of sand the sand shinobi blasted wave after wave of sand in every direction causing the blonde to jump above every bit of the sand causing him to slow down. Furthermore while the sound ninja was having problems Gaara choice to bring the inner demon out of him so he threw up his ultimate defence and just as the blonde was finally about to catch a break and start his final attack when suddenly the floor started to break apart.

Running up the wall the masked shinobi gasped as he watched the arena floor become a swirling whirlpool of deadly sand this might have been a problem for most but for Naruto it was a good time use his wind affinity. Gathering the wind chakra Naruto started to shape it around his hand before using chakra to also extend his nails into claws, after a few minutes the blonde's hand look like a mini hurricane and Naruto was ready to use his jutsu.


End file.
